


(they say I got) a lot of water in my brain

by gunjourui



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst (if you squint?), Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunjourui/pseuds/gunjourui
Summary: Sehun always knows when Junmyeon has had a bad day.





	(they say I got) a lot of water in my brain

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind since I first stumbled on [this picture](https://i.imgur.com/kMiFzaM.jpg), [among](https://data.whicdn.com/images/190482443/large.jpg) [other](https://twitter.com/filmsnoir/status/659960569731129344) [things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWWAn6KZhDY).
> 
> Title from [Somebody to Love by Queen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M)

Sehun always knows when Junmyeon has had a bad day. 

Well, everybody does. 

Junmyeon doesn't put much effort into hiding it when he's back at the dorms—his shoulders slump and the easy smile slips off his face. He holes up in his room and doesn't emerge until he feels better or it's time to leave for their next schedule, whichever comes first. 

Yes, Junmyeon needs his space, but when it's been three days and he’s no closer to escaping his funk, Sehun decides he's had enough. He knocks on Junmyeon's door, shifting in place when there's no immediate reply. It takes a minute, but after a muffled, "Yes?" filters through, Sehun pads into the room and quietly shuts the door behind himself. 

Junmyeon sits up on the bed, script in one hand. He pushes his glasses up his nose and frowns, looking wearier than he has in a while. "Sehun?" 

Sehun settles himself by the side of the bed and busies himself with a corner of the duvet. "Hyung."

"Is something wrong?"

"Not with me, no."

Junmyeon sighs. "Can this wait, then? This is... not a good time."

Sehun turns and gives him a look. That's all the warning Junmyeon gets before he’s pulled into a full body hug. It takes a few seconds for his brain to catch up but then Sehun's murmuring, "Don't think so much, hyung," into his hair and Junmyeon lets himself exhale. 

They stay that way for a minute, maybe two, before Sehun lets go and gently pushes him down on his back, knocking the script to the floor. Junmyeon takes this a cue to take his glasses off and place them on the nightstand. After a minute of fidgeting and repositioning, he ends up on his side, his back pressed up against Sehun’s chest. 

“You don’t have to fix everything tonight,” Sehun mumbles into his hair. 

Junmyeon snorts. “That would be more comforting if I had done _anything_ right this week.” 

Sehun huffs. “Shut up.” A beat passes. “Silly hyung.” He reaches around to poke Junmyeon’s cheek and for some reason, that has them dissolving into giggles. 

They don’t really talk, but they don’t really need to. Sehun tightens his grip around Junmyeon’s waist and snuggles closer, drawing aimless patterns on his scalp until Junmyeon’s breath evens out.

Four hours later, when Junmyeon’s alarm goes off, Sehun protests loudly. But then Junmyeon sits up and smiles down at him sleepily and it’s all Sehun can do to stop himself from tugging him down and kissing him. Instead, he settles for tugging at the duvet and whining, “Too early, ugh.” 

“Sorry.” Junmyeon has managed to extricate himself from the tangle of blankets and he’s toeing his slippers on, but he’s also still smiling that fond smile of his and it’s doing funny things to Sehun’s heart. “Coffee?”

Sehun nods and tries to rub the sleep out of his eyes, snorting as Junmyeon trips over a pile of his own clothes. He’s halfway to fully awake when Junmyeon pauses at the door and turns around. 

“Sehunnie,” he says, quietly. “Thank you.”

A couple of different responses filter into Sehun’s brain, but he finally settles on, “Remember we’re all here for you too.” 

Junmyeon’s lips quirk up into that smile again. “Yeah.”

Sehun sits up and smiles. 

It’s going to be a long day, but for some reason, Sehun can’t bring himself to mind.


End file.
